DON'T WATCH
by XianMin
Summary: Sungmin mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun tapi sang tuan rumah malah pergi bersenang-senang. "Don't Watch? Aku baru tau ada film berjudul seperti ini"/FULL PERVY CONCENT/KYUMIN NC/GS/NO SENSOR/NO BASH/RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**_DON'T WATCH_**

Main Cast: Kyuhyun(namja, 23tahun)

Sungmin(yeoja, 25tahun)

Desclaimer: Their self

Author : XianMin

Summary: Sungmin mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun tapi sang tuan rumah malah pergi bersenang-senang. "Don't Watch? Aku baru tau ada film berjudul seperti ini"/FULL PERVY CONCENT/KYUMIN NC/GS/NO SENSOR/NO BASH/RnR Juseyo

**WARN: NC abal-abal, Kalimat Tidak Baku, Typo bertebaran, No SENSOR**

**BAGI YANG DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN TANGGUNG RESIKO KALAU NEKAT BACA !**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

-/-/-/-

"Yeoboseyo" Salam seorang yeoja cantik bernama yang sedang menelpon seseorang di sebrang sana.

_"Yeoboseyo"_ Jawab seorang di sebrang sana.

"Kyu kau di mana? Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah berada di depan sebuah apartemen.

_"Heuh? Kau di apartemenku? Untuk apa?"_ Tanya namja bernama Kyuhyun di sebrang sana. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi malam merengek minta kutemani? Kenapa sekarang malah ke game center? Kau meyebalkan Kyu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Kesal Sungmin karena Kyuhyuh-yeojachingunya-ternyata malah pergi bersenang-senang.

_"Eh? Jangan, jangan pulang chagiya. Tunggu sebentar,aku akan pulang sekarang. Mian, tadi Changmin yang memaksaku pergi dengannya"_ Ucap Kyuhyun panik.

_"Dia bohong noona"_ Sebuah suara yang diyakini sebagai suara Changmin pun ikut terdengar sekarang.

_"Yah, diam kau monster food. Jangan ikut-ikutan"_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kau menjual namaku, huh?"_

_"Siapa yang menjual namamu?"_

Sungmin mematikan sambungan telponnya ketika mendengar yeojachingunya malah bertengkar seperti anak kecil dengan Changmin. Yeoja cantik itu menekan tombol-tombol angka berupa password apartemen Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Sungmin mendengus sebal saat memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun. Apartemen Kyuhyun sebenarnya termasuk dalam kategori mewah tapi kalau melihat bungkus makanan ringan dan kaleng soda yang berserakan di depan tv, baju yang bertebaran di atas sofa dan kaset game yang berserakan di mana-mana, Piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk di bak cuci juga di meja makan, tempat sampah yang penuh dengan kotak pizza, mungkin tempat ini sudah termasuk ke dalam kategori kumuh.

"Harusnya aku tidak datang saja kalau ujung-ujungnya menjadi tukang bersih-bersih" Gumam Sungmin memunguti satu persatu sampah yang berserakan. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan membersihkan tempat yang seperti kapal pecah itu sambil menunggu pemiliknya pulang. Tak terasa tiga puluh menit sudah Sungmin membersihkan apartemen Kyuhyun dari debu dan kotoran, tinggal membereskan kaset-kaset game maka pekerjaannya selesai.

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Gumam Sungmin yang kini sibuk menata kaset-kaset yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Sungmin memungut sebuah kaset yang menurutnya sedikit menarik. Sungmin tau itu bukan kaset game, mungkin saja kaset film.

"Don't Watch? Aku baru tau ada film berjudul seperti ini"

Sungmin mengernyit heran ketika membaca judul kaset yang baru ditemukannya. Kaset itu berjudul 'DON'T WATCH' yang dikenalnya sebagai tulisan tangan seseorang, sedangkan kaset itu hanya bergambar pantai dan langit biru. Penasaran membuat Sungmin akhirnya memasukkan kaset film misterius itu ke dalam dvd player.

_Sepasang yeojachingu terlihat tertawa bersama saat datang di sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan air laut yang terlihat jernih dan bersih. Sang yeoja berlari ke arah pantai dan bermain air di sana, membuat sang namja tampan tersenyum._

_"Kau suka?" Tanya si namja. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis._

_"Eum, di sini sangat indah dan sepi. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bermain-main di sini, tak ada yang mengganggu" Namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang si yeoja cantik yang sedang bermain air dari belakang. _

_"Ne, kau benar. Kita bisa bermain sepuasnya di sini" Ucap sang namja dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya._

_"Eunghhh...Oppahhh..."_

_"Heumm?"_

_"Aph..pah..yanghhh..kau lakukan...ahhh"_

_"Nothing. Just playing chagi" Bisik namja tampan yang sedang terang-terangan meremas payudara sang yeojachingu dari luar kaos yeoja memutar badannya dan segera meraup bibir tipis namja tampan itu, mereka berciuman panas._

Sungmin mendelik horor ketika menyadari yang ditontonnya bukanlah film petualangan ataupun drama melainkan film porno. Semakin lama yeoja manis itu makin menggeliat gelisah karena tontonannya, namun entah kenapa ia enggan untuk berhenti menonton. (umin mesum nih "-_-)

_"Ahh...yess...fasthhh...ahh...big..."_

_"Yessshh...ride me babe...ugh..."_

_Si yeoja cantik menjerit nikmat ketika dengan kasarnya ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan vagina yang menenggelamkan penis si namja tampan, women on top. Si yeoja terus mendesah nikmat sementara si namja tampan dengan beringasnya memainkan payudara si yeoja._

_"Ah...ah..ah...ak...khu...ahh...AHHHHHH"_

Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna melihat film yang ditontonnya, mungkin sebentar lagi yeoja itu akan mimisan dan pingsan di tempat karena film nista yang ditontonnya. Jujur saja Sungmin tak terlalu menyukai film-film seperti ini, pernah sekali ia menontonnya tapi itupun hanya setengahnya saja. Sungmin menarik napas kasar saat menyadari film itu belum selesai, durasinya masih satu jam lagi.

-/-/-/-

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju apartemennya karena namja tampan ini baru saja pulang dari game center. Sesekali namja tampan itu mengumpat saat menyadari dia sudah terlambat lima puluh menit, mungkin Sungmin sudah pulang sekarang karena menunggunya terlalu lama. Lagipula salahkan dirinya sendiri yang lupa kalau ada janji dengan yeojachingunya dan malah pergi ke game center bersama sepupunya, Shim Changmin. Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun kesal adalah karena dia tidak membawa mobil dan menunpang pada Changmin. Kyuhyun harus rela menunggu Changmin selesai membeli beberapa kaset game dan mentraktir namja tampan nan doyan makan itu beberapa atau mungkin banyak sekali makanan kalau ingin cepat pulang dan bodohnya lagi karena Kyuhyun tak mengingat apa yang di sebut dengan taksi ataupun bus umum, alhasil lima puluh menit terbuang percuma.

"Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun" Gumam Kyuhyun yang kini berada di dalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju apartemennya di lantai lima.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, pupus sudah harapannya menemui yeojachingu imutnya. Sungmin mungkin sudah sangat kesal padanya saat ini, maka dari itu rencananya besok Kyuhyun akan minta maaf pada yeojanya itu.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen terbuka ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan kodenya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun melankah memasuki apartemennya. Bukannya suasana sunyi namun Kyuhyun malah di sambut suara-suara aneh ketika memasuki apartemen.

_"Ah..ah..ah...morehhh...ah...ah...yeshh..." Seorang yeoja tampak berdiri dengan sedikit menungging, tangannya menyangga pada batu di depannya. Tubuh yeoja cantik itu tersentak-sentak dengan keras karena namja dibelakangnya terus mengerjai tubuhnya dengan mengenjot penisnya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dikatakan lambat._

_"Ugh...kau sempit chagihh...vaginamu...sangat...ohhh...sempithh..." _

_"Yeshhh...lebih...anghhh...dalamhhh...ah...ahh..ah h..."_

_"AH...AH...FUCK...AH...HANIEHHH...AH..."_

_"YES...mendesahlah baby...ahh..."_

Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya berat ketika benar-benar memastikan suara aneh yang didengarnya adalah suara dari video porno pasangan pornstar terpopuler di Korea Selatan yaitu Heechul dan Hankyung. Changmin yang memberinya tadi pagi, tapi belum sempat di tonton oleh Kyuhyun dan setelah melihat adegan barusan membuat Kyuhyun jadi tegang sekarang.

"Ughhh...Eunghhh...k..kyuhhh" Kyuhyun berjengit bingun ketika mendengar suara yang diyakini milik yeojachingunya. Seringai mesumnya keluar begitu saja saat ia melangkah mendekati sofa dan mendapati Sungmin terduduk di depannya, di atas lantai.

"Kyuhhh...eunghhh..." Sungmin mendesah lirih ketika jemarinya dengan nakal memasuki celana ¾ dan sekaligus celana dalamnya yang sudah sangat basah. Jari-jarinya menusuk nakal bibir vaginanya yang terasa basah, memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk yeoja yang kelihatannya sudah horni karena menonton film mesum di depannya.

"Membutuhkanku chagi?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih di telinga Sungmin, membuat yeoja cantik itu mendesah pelan. Kini posisi mereka adalah Kyuhyun yang terduduk di belakang Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja cantik itu.

"Kapan kau datang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat wajah yeojachingunya yang memerah menahan sasuatu.

"Baru saja, perlu kubantu?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun. Segera Kyuhyun menyambar bibir plum Sungmin setelah mendapat lampu hijau. Kyuhyun memagut bibir atas Sungmin sedangkan bibir bawahnya dipagut yeojanya yang cantik itu. Kyuhyun terus menghisap, menjilat dan memagut bibir Sungmin, seakan menuntut untuk melakukan lebih. Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin dan dengan senang hati yeoja itu membuka belahan bibirnya menyadari maksud namjachingunya. Lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin, mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapi, mengajaknya berperang lidah.

_"AH...AH...FAST...AH...AKKKHHHH"_

_"AH...AHHH" _

Menyadari film porno yang di tonton Sungmin masih menyala, tangan Kyuhyun segera meraih remote tv yang ada di sampingnya dan menekan tombol merah, membuat adegan di depan mereka menjadi gelap sama sekali.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedikit terganggu tadi. Bibirnya belum puas mengerjai bibir plum yang kini dilumatnya ganas dan dibalas dengan ganas pula oleh Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Kyuhyun merambat menuju pinggang ramping Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbebas dari blouse pink yang tadi dipakainya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pelan pinggang dan perut Sungmin, membuat yeoja cantik itu melenguh tertahan dalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin kini sudah menggantung indah di leher Kyuhyun, sesekali meremas rambut kecoklatan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu dengan nakalnya menjilat rahang seksi kekasihnya itu. Jilatan lidah Kyuhyun makin turun menuju leher dan kemudian menghisap dan menggigitnya keras seakan ia adalah seorang vampir yang haus darah.

"Ahh...Kyuhhh" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah keenakan saat Kyuhyun dengan lihainya memberi kissmark pada bagian leher dan bahunya yang sudah terekspos jelas. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam, perlahan tapi pasti tangan nakal itu merambat menuju gundukan payudara Sungmin yang terlihat menyembul dari bagian atas bra berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

"Ahhh...bukaahhh...ahhh" Racau Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas-remas payudaranya dari luar.

"Kau nakal Min" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah dan beratnya, memberikan kesan Kyuhyun menjalar menuju punggung Sungmin, segera ia melepas kaitan bra Sungmin dan melemparnya asal. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Sungmin, ditatapnya dua buah payudara yang terlihat besar, kencang, dan menantang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melahap buah dada sebelah kanan, sedangkan sebelah kiri ia mainkan dengan jemari handalnya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan karena Kyuhyun yang sangat rakus melahap dadanya.

"Ssshhh...yeahhhhh...Ahhhh" Sungmin meracau tak karuan, tangannya menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar melahap payudaranya lebih dalam. Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut turun dan telentang di atas karpet karena posisi mereka sedari tadi memang belum berubah. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini aktif menjamahi payudara Sungmin sebelah kanan, mencubit, memelintir dan terkadang menekan-nekannya pelan. Payudara sebelah kiri Sungmin yang kini menjadi sasaran mulut hangat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan padanya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menjalar menuju tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin, dengan satu tangan Kyuhyun berusaha melepas celana kain ¾ sekaligus celana dalam Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya memencet-mencet vagina Sungmin dari luar, setelahnya Kyuhyun membelah bagian bibir vagina Sungmin menggunakan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Telunjuk Kyuhyun segera menekan-nekan liang vagina Sungmin yang terus mengeluarkan cairannya, terkadang telunjuknya menggoda klitoris Sungmin dengan memencet-mencet dan mencubitnya pelan membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ahh Kyuhhhh...Ahhhhh" Sungmin meracau tak jelas ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina basah Sungmin dan langsung mengocoknya cepat.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Faster ahhh...ahhh" Sungmin makin menjerit-jerit tatkala tiga jari Kyuhyun sudah bersarang di dalamnya dan kini tengah bergerak cepat melonggarkan vaginanya.

"Ahhh...Kyuuhhh..Aku...AH...AH...AH...AAAKKKKHHH" Sungmin berteriak tak karuan ketika gelombag kenikmatan menghampirinya, tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar hebat sedangkan di bawah sana jemari Kyuhyun basah oleh semburan cairan hangat Sungmin.

"Kau keluar duluan. Kau curang Min, bahkan bujuku belum ada yang terlepas" Ucap Kyuhyun sok merajuk. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar telentang dan segera menindihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bantu membukanya" Ucap Sungmin manis. Segera tangannya bergerak menuju ujung kaos Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke atas hingga terlepas. Kini nampak dada bidang nan putih milik Kyuhyun, terlihat seksi walau tak memiliki abs yang tercetak jelas seperti namja di film tadi. Segera Sungmin menjilat dan menggigit leher dan bahu namjanya, memberikan kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara itu tangan Sungmin sibuk membuka zipper celana Kyuhyun dan segera melepasnya hingga hanya tersisa dalamannya saja.

"Ohh..Good girl...terus Minhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah keenakan ketika dengan lihainya tangan Sungmin meremas penisnya yang sudah menegang itu dari luar celana dalamnya. Tak segan-segan Sungmin meremasnya dengan kencang dan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun berkali-kali mendesah menikmati servis yang diberikan tangan mungil Sungmin. Sungmin segera melepas penutup terkahir tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melebarkan kakinya hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas vagina bersih, putih dan indah milik Sungmin. Tak segan-segan Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan membelai belahan vagina Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu menggelinjang hebat saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah membelai vaginanya.

"Lakukan tugasmu Min" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melecehkan vagina Sungmin dengan lidah terlatihnya. Sedangkan Sungmin segera meremas penis Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Tangan kecilnya dengan telaten mengurut dan mengocok dengan cepat penis besar milik Kyuhyun, tak hanya itu Sungmin juga menjilat dan menghisap ujung penis Kyuhyun membuat pemiliknya menggeram tertahan.

"Hisap chagihhh"

Ucapan Kyuhyun adalah perintah mutlak bagi Sungmin, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung melahap penis besar yang tak akan pernah bisa dilahapnya habis. Kepala Sungmin maju mundur dengan teratur memompa penis Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa dilahap kepalanya saja, sisanya tangan Sungmin yang bekerja mengocok penis tegang itu.

"Ohhh...fuck..yeahh" Desah Kyuhyun tertahan. Kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya menjilati vagina basah Sungmin, mengeksplorasi bagian intim itu sepenuhnya.

"Eungmmhhh...eungghh" Sungmin mendesah tertahan dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi penis Kyuhyun, servis Kyuhyun di vaginanya membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Ahh...Kyuniehh..lebihhhh...ah..dalamhh..ahh"

"Ahh..fasthhhh..terhhhh...ahhh..." Sungmin makin menjerit kencang saat Kyuhyun dengan lihainya memainkan lidahnya di bawah sana. Menusuk-nusuk dan mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya dengan sangat ahli.

"Ohh...Kyuhhh...Ahh...aku...AHHHH" Sungmin kembali merasakan orgasme keduanya karena tak tahan dengan servis hebat yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat menikmati masa-masa orgasmenya. Kyuhyun yang tak mau membuang waktu karena hasratnya yang memang kian melambung tinggi segera membalikkan posisi mereka dan menindih yeojachingunya itu.

"Let's play chagi"

"Aaahhh..."

T.B.C

Or

End(?)

Baru pertama kali aku ngebuat ff GS yang mesum begini, padahal belum cerita inti tapi tangan udah lemes semua...

Aku ngebuat ini untuk menguji apa aku bener2 udah sanggup untuk membuat ff NC versi GS karena aku juga harus nulis yang beginian di ff Beautiful Secret *set dah, ngomong apaan gw -_-"

Jujur nih ya, ternyata membaca memang lebih baik daripada membuat... Tangan gemetaran, keringat bercucuran dan mimisan tiada henti menjadi bukti bahwa bikin yang beginia emang susah tingkat lanjut... ckckck... *banyak curhat...

Ya udah segitu aja deh,,, Silahkan yang mau baca di baca aja,,, kalo ga suka silahkan mundur teratur.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak hanya sekedar review,, kritik gapapa tapi No BASH please...

Cerita ini rencananya Cuma two shoot aja, so kalau emang minat diteruskan... REVIEW JUSEYO :3


	2. Chapter 2

**_DON'T WATCH_**

Main Cast: Kyuhyun(namja, 23tahun)

Sungmin(yeoja, 25tahun)

Desclaimer: Their self

Author : XianMin

Summary: Sungmin mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun tapi sang tuan rumah malah pergi bersenang-senang. "Don't Watch? Aku baru tau ada film berjudul seperti ini"/FULL PERVY CONCENT/KYUMIN NC/GS/NO SENSOR/NO BASH/RnR Juseyo

**WARN: NC abal-abal, Kalimat Tidak Baku, Typo bertebaran, No SENSOR**

**BAGI YANG DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN TANGGUNG RESIKO KALAU NEKAT BACA !**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

-/-/-/-

Kyuhyun yang tak mau membuang waktu karena hasratnya yang memang kian melambung tinggi segera membalikkan posisi mereka dan menindih yeojachingunya itu.

"Let's play chagi"

"Aaahhh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika genital mereka bergesekan akibat ulah Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu jangan di sini" Gumam Sungmin menahan hasratnya yang juga sudah melambung tinggi. Kyuhyun menatap tajam yeojanya yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aksinya.

"Lalu di mana Ming? Aku sudah tidak tahan" Rengek Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan gula kapas pada ibunya. "Tidak enak di lantai Kyu" Ucap Sungmin. Seakan mendapat kode dari yeojachingunya itu segera saja Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dan menggendongnya menuju kamar miliknya. Sungmin segera mengalungkan kakinya dikedua pinggang Kyuhyun begitu namja itu meraih tubuh mungilnya.

"Ahhh...Ahh...Sehhh..jakhh..kapan kau nakal Minhh?" Desah Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin yang sengaja menaik turunkan pinggulnya digendongan Kyuhyun, belum lagi aksi lidah nakalnya yang menjilat-jilat leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin kelihatannya sama sekali tak berniat membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, malah makin gencar melaksanakan aksin mesumnya.

Brugh...

Terdengar suara debuman halus saat Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di atas ranjangnya, tanpa babibu Kyuhyun segera naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menatap sayu namja yang sudah sangat bernafsu di atasnya, perlahan tangan Sungmin bergerak mendekati leher Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Wanna ride me?" Bisik Sungmin seduktif membuat tanduk berwarna merah tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Of course, i will" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sebelum kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman panasnya. Sementara lidah Kyuhyun aktif mengajak lidah Sungmin bertarung, tangan Kyuhyun malah sibuk membuka lebar kaki Sungmin lalu mengocok penisnya cepat sebelum akhirnya mengarahkannya pada vagina basah milik yeojanya.

"Eungghhh..." Sungmin merintih dalam ciumannya tat kala ujung penis Kyuhyun sudah menerobos masuk ke dalamnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada dua kegiatannya. Perlahan tapi pasti(?) Kyuhyun terus mendorong penisnya hingga makin tertanam dalam vagina Sungmin, walau sangat bernafsu tapi Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya dengan lembut karena ia sangat tidak ingin membuat yeojanya kesakitan.

"Ah..." Desahan lega terdengar dari bibir keduanya setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar menanamkan dirinya di dalam sang kekasih.

"Move chagi" Lirih Sungmin memberikan lampu hijau untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum medapat izin dari yeojanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik penisnya keluar hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja lalu mendorongnya sedikit keras, membuat Sungmin mengerang nikmat. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama hingga makin lama tempo yang dimainkannya makin terasa cepat, panas dan keras(?)

"Ah..ah..ah..fast..ahh...Kyuhhh...ah" Sungmin tak kuasa meredam desahannya ketika berulang kali penis besar Kyuhyun menyentuh G-spotnya. Berulang kali Sungmin merasa seperti terbang ke awan karena pergerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin terhentak-hentak kebelakang, sementara kepalaya dengan liar menoleh kesana-kemari tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan namjanya.

"Ah...Kyuhhh...morehhh..yeahhh...oohhh..ah..ah" Sungmin makin menjerit nikmat tanpa memedulikan suaranya yang bisa terdengar sampai luar kalau saja apartemen milik Kyuhyun tidak kedap suara.

"Hhhhh...Ah...so tight...ah" Desah Kyuhyun terdengar berat, nafsunya sudah berada pada tingkat teratas sepertinya. Gerakan Kyuhyun makin lama makin cepat menusuk-nusuk satu titik milik Sungmin,yeoja itu juga dengan liarnya menggerakkan pinggulnnya berlawanan arah.

"Ah..ah..K-kyu...ah..eumhh" Desahan erotis Sungmin teredam ketika Kyuhyun membungkam bibir seksi itu dengan ciuman panasnya. Menghantarkan berjuta kenikmatan bagi Sungmin yang tubuhnya dikerjai habis-habisan. Kembali Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika perasaan nikmat kian menderanya.

"Ahh..ahh..yeah...ohhhh..AAKKHHHH" Sungmin menjerit kencang saat gelombang orgasme kembali menghampirinya, napasnya menderu tak beraturan. Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin waktu menikmati orgasmenya sebelum kembali menyodokkan penisnya, semakin dalam dan keras pada vagina yeojanya.

"Eugh...ahhh..ahhh..shit..sempithhh..ahh" Desah Kyuhyun keenakan.

"Ah..ah..ohhh..ahh" Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat mendapat serangan lagi dari namjanya. Kyuhyun menangkup dua buah payudara bulat, kencang, berisi dan tegang milik Sungmin, diremasnya lembut sambil jarinya memainkan puting susu milik Sungmin.

"Aaaahhhh...ouuhhh...ahh" Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..Kyuhh..akuhh"

"Nadohh.."

CROOT(-")

"AAAAHHHH" Desahan keras meluncur hampir bersamaan saat keduanya klimaks. Kyuhyun menyempreotkan cairannya jauh di dalam tubuh sang yeoja, Sungmin mendesah lirih ketika merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hah..hah..hah" Keduanya mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena aktifitas mereka yang cukup melelahkan.

"Ini belum selesai Ming" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Dapat Sungmin rasakan penis yang bersarang di dalamnya kembali menegang dan siap tempur(?) lagi.

"Do it" Bisik Sungmin dengan tangan mengalung indah di leher namjanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum mendengar kepasrahan yeojanya.

"Menungging chagi" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Sungmin mengikuti perintah sang namja untuk melakukan berbagai gaya yang tentunya menguras tenaga.

"Ah...ah...ah..ouuhhh"

-/-/-/-

Jangan mengira Kyuhyun hanya akan menghabiskan yeojanya itu di tempat tidur saja, buktinya apartemen yang empat jam lalu terlihat rapi kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah karena perbuatan nista pemiliknya. Mulai dari ranjang, kamar mandi, dapur hingga balkon terlihat penuh dengan ceceran cairan yang entah milik siapa. Sekarang kegiatan mesum itu lagi-lagi dilakukan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tv, tempat terakhir yang belum terjamah oleh cairan-cairan lengket berbau aneh milik mereka.

"Euummpphh..." Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun saat namja itu menggiringnya dari dapur yang penuh cairan nista-bahkan menempel di pintu kulkas-menuju ruang tv tanpa melepas tautan panas di bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang yeoja membantunya berjalan karena bisa dipastikan Sungmin sudah sangat lemas saat ini.

"Eunghh..." Kyuhyun dengan perlahan merebahkan Sungmin di atas sofa kemudian Kyuhyun yang semula berada di pinggang Sungmin mulai merangkak naik hingga sampai di dua gundukan besar, bulat nan kenyal milik yeojanya. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya meremas bongkahan payudaran padat milik Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu mendesah keenakan dalam ciuman panasnya.

Tangan mungil Sungmin perlahan menjalar dari leher menuju bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, mulai dari punggung yang terasa kokoh hingga sampai pada bongkahan kenyal berisi yang disebut pantat. Sungmin meremas gemas pantat seksi milik Kyuhyun dan terkadang menariknya berlawanan arah lalu tangannya merambat ke bagian depan, meraih penis panjang dan tegang itu lalu mengocoknya cepat. Tautan bibir itu terlepas membuat desahan keduanya meluncur bebas.

"Ahh...Kau pintar Ming...errgghh..." Kyuhyun mendesah dengan suara beratnya saat lagi-lagi Sungmin malah menggodanya dengan membuat kissmark di sekitar perpotongan lehernya. Sungmin menghentikan kocokannya pada penis Kyuhyun dan juga kegiatannya di leher namja itu. Segera Sungmin berbalik memosisikan dirinya menungging dan memandang pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengundang yang tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun meraih bongkahan pantat nan kenyal milik Sungmin dan ditariknya berlainan arah hingga terpampanglah vagina indah milik sang yeoja yang terus berkedut minta diisi. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Come in Kyuhhh..."

"As your wish chagiya" Kyuhyun segera mengocok cepat penis tegangnya dan mengarahkannya menuju vagina Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan penisnya hingga akhirnya tertanam sempurna di dalam vagina sempit-menurut Kyuhyun- milik Sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan chagi? Keluarkan kata-kata kotormu itu" Perintah Kyuhyun seduktif, lidah nakalnya memberi kissmark yang tak beraturan di punggung putih Sungmin.

"Ahh...genjot Kyu, tusuk penis besarmu itu jauh ke dalam vagina laparku..aahhh...euhh"

"Ouhh...you are my bad girl Ming...ahh"

PLAKK

"Ahhh...yeahh...morehhh...ah..ah..ah..harderhhh..d eeper..ahh" Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah apalagi Kyuhyun yang menampar pelan pantat bulatnya membuat sensasi tersendiri.

"Ahh...kenapa kau tetap saja sempit Ming...ahh" Makin lama Kyuhyun makin mempercepat tempo permainannya tatkala di rasanya puncak kenikmatan semakin memuncak.

"Ah..Kyuhh...cum..AHHHHH"

"Aku juga..AHHH" Keduanya klimaks bersamaan, membuat sofa mewah itu kotor akibat cairan yang entah sudah berapa kali mereka keluarkan hari ini. Setelah sepuluh menit mengatur napasnya lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sangat lemas, kali ini tujuannya diding kokoh yang tak jauh di belakang sofa. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin pada tembok kemudian dipepetkan tubuhnya pada Sunngmin, membuat tubuh yeoja itu terhimpit tembok dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...Kyuhh...Ssudahhh...ahhh" Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Kyuhyun kembali menusuk penisnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah sangat becek.

"Ah...ini yang terakhir Ming..ahh"

"C-cepatlah...ahh...akhh..kuhh..ahh..lelahh...oouu hhh" Sungmin mendesah lirih ketika G-spotnya kembali ditusuk-tusuk secara tepat oleh Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia tak sanggup lagi menjerit saking lelahnya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang menggenjot Sungmin dengan posisi berdiri memang sangat menguntungkannya karena dapat menusuk titik nikmat Sungmin dengan tepat. Sungmin hanya pasrah saja dikerjai oleh namjanya dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan tergantung bebas diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun, sedangkan pinggangnya ditahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun agar tubuh Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

"Ahh..ahh..ouhh..eugh...ahh..ah...ah"

"Ahh..ah..eegghhh" Sahutan desahan kian terdengar saat permainan mereka makin panas dan mendekati puncak.

"Cum..ahh"

"Bersama Minghh..ahh"

"AAAAHHH"

"Euhh...AAHHH"

Sungmin roboh seketika di pelukan Kyuhyun karena kenikmatan sekaligus rasa lelah yang menderanya. Dengan santai Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju sofa. Namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tempat mereka bermain tadi yang otomatis membuat Sungmin juga ikut terbaring di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sangat kelelahan, yeoja itu terus mengatur napasnya agar teratur tapi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tertidur.

"Kau liar sekali hari ini chagi. Apa ada yang tidak ku ketahui, hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut halus Sungmin. Sedangkan yang ditanya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Sebenarnya..."

FLASHBACK

"Astaga Minie, ayolah. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat pada yeoja cantik yang kini tengah bergulin-guling di atas kasurnya-Lee Sungmin.

"Aish, kau ini mengajariku yang tidak baik Hyukie. Aku bukan yeoja mesum sepertimu" Gerutu Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus di paksa melakukan hal yang dianggapnya sangat bukan dirinya.

"Yah, aku malah mengajarimu hal yang sangat mulia Lee Sungmin. Ayolah, waktumu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun hanya tiga hari dan setelahnya kalian tidak boleh bertemu selama satu minggu karena harus dipingit untuk pernikahan kalian sepuluh hari lagi. Apa kau tau kesalahan terbesar dari yang namanya dipingit?" Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat Hyukjae-sepupunya-mengerang frustasi melihat kepolosan sepupunya itu.

"Asal kau tau saja, satu minggu dipingit tanpa merasakan penis kekasihmu adalah hal yang paling menyiksa. Lalu setelah itu kalian akan menikah dan menjalani malam pertama. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah vaginamu pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan karena nemjachingu mesummu itu tidak bisa menyentuhmu selama satu minggu dan kupastikan lubangmu itu akan jebol karena namjachingumu yang terlalu mesum itu" Ucap Hyukjae panjang lebar.

"Yah, kau terlalu frontal Hyukie. Aku tau itu pengalaman pribadimu dengan Donghae, tapi belum tentu terjadi padaku. Kyuhyun itu tidak mesum seperti kalian tau" Ucap Sungmin kesal tapi Hyukjae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gerutuan Sungmin.

"Kau bilang apa? Kyuhyun tak semesum kami? Baiklah aku akui itu, tapi aku berani jamin Kyuhyun sepuluh-ani seribu kali lebih mesum daripada kami. Jangan sampai menyesal kalau saat malam pertama nanti kau tak akan keluar kamar selama seminggu" Sungmin mendelik horor mendengar ucapan mengerikan yang di lontarkan Hyukjae.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi Hyukie. Bisa-bisa pinggangku remuk kalau seperti itu, otokkhe?" Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan tiap perkataan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyeringai setan melihat kegelisahan Sungmin.

"Aku tau solusinya Min"

"Eh? Apa? Apa? Cepat katakan" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar.

"Sudah kubilangkan. Jadilah yeoja mesum tiga hari ini. Berika servis pada Kyuhyun sebelum kalian dipingit, maka si evil mesum itu tak akan terlalu memporsirmu saat malam pertama nanti. Ah, kalau perlu berikan servis pada Kyuhyun, puaskan namja mesummu otu sepuas-puasnya"

"A-apa kau yakin?" Hyukjae mengangguk mentap menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ini"

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung ketika Hyukjae memberinya sebuah botol yang tadi diambilnya dari tas.

"Minumlah saat kalian akan bercinta nanti, kau pasti akan senang" Ucap Hyukjae mantap dan dengan polosnya Sungmin meraih botol itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba usulmu yang mesum itu" Hyukjae berlonjak girang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Segera ia meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Begitu baru sepupuku" Ucap Hyukjae bangga

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi ini semua hasutan dari monyet mesum itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya monyet Kyu, Hyukjae itu sepupuku"

"Arasseo. Tapi Min, sepertinya yang dikatakan Hyukie itu benar. Kupastikan dua hari ini kau tak akan keluar dari apartemenku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai setan yang tak dilihat Sungmin.

"E-eh? M-maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat lubang pantatmu belum tersentuh sedikitpun olehku. Ugh, pasti sangat sempit di sana" Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horor ketika namja itu membalikkan posisi menjadi di atas Sungmin.

"K-kyu k-kau tak bermaksud untuk...Ahhh"

Dan untuk dua hari ke depan apartemen itu akan dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan nista dari kedua pasangan yang akan menikah sembilan hari lagi itu. Hei, tak sadarkah mereka bahwa seorang Shim Changmin kini terkapar tak berdaya dengan hidung mengalirkan darah akibat menonton adegan live di depannya. Sial nasip Changmin yang awalnya berniat mengambil kaset film porno miliknya di apartemen Kyuhyun yang sudah dihapal betul passwordnya, malah mendapat tontonan panas yang membuat hidungnya tak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

"Ah, sepertinya malam pertama nanti aku akan menyiapkan berbagai sex toys untuk yeoja mesumku ini dan kupastikan kau akan kukurung bukan hanya seminggu tapi satu bulan hahaha"

"Eh? ANDWAE.."

THE END

HWAAAA... *ngumpet di cangkang ddangkoma

Gimana? Gimana? Ga nyangka respon readerdeul bakalan banyak untuk ff ini...

Banyak yang bilang hot ya? Perasaan sih enggak.. Berarti saya emang terbukti mesum akut nih -_-"

Eummm, tentang typos yang 'Kyuhyun yeojachingu' hehe,, mohon maaf ya.. emang saya typo nya parah banget... Bukan, saya typo bukan gara-gara ini ff remake dari Kyuhyun cewek jd cowok kok,, sebenarnya saya typo karena saya me-replace otomatis kata 'kekasih' jadi kata 'yeojachingu' dan lupa kalau kekasih itu bisa untuk namja juga yeoja hahaha.. mohon dimaafkan typo yang sangat parah ini.

Ah, yang minta ff ini di chapter..maaf ya.. cheongmal mianhae... FF ini emang ga pernah di rencanakan untuk lebih dari 2 chapter, lagipula sebentar lagi bulan puasa jadi saya harus hiatus membuat ff mesum macam ini..Cukup saya membuat ff ringan dengan rated ringan untuk sebulan kedepan..

Yah, jadi yang menunggu ff lain dengan rated-M harap sabar sampai sebulan kedepan ya hehe... Kan saya menghargai teman-teman yang puasa juga..

AH, maaf kalau part NC dan endingnya bener-bener ga banget. Ini juga udah bedarah-darah ngetiknya hahaha XD

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak untuk para reader yang me-REVIEW ff nista ini...

Dan satu lagi,, REVIEW JUSEYO :3


End file.
